Loony Falling Down
by iwantyoutowantme
Summary: What happens when Luna Lovegood, fresh out of Hogwarts, gets an ephiphany...that she has a crush, on the infamous Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Luna POV:

I walked into Madam Malkins to get new dress-robes. It's July and I'm freshly out of Hogwarts. My last year….

I have ran into so many things since I got out of school. Daddy says it's the fuzznucklers, but I can't help but think that just maybe I'm too distracted.

I'm so excited to run around and find new and exciting creatures, and publish them to the Quibbler! I'm thinking about it so much. It's all I'm doing, all the time.

"AUCH!" I'm so alarmed! I just ran into something, AGAIN! Maybe it was th-

"Excuse you, miss. I would rather like it if you would mind my ribs!"

My murky-misty eyes look up to meet, none other than Draco Malfoy.

I haven't seen him since…. Hogwarts!

"I'm sorry Draco." I simply state as I look him from his black vested chest, to his icy blue-gray eyes, to his blonde, disheveled looking hair… was that my fault?

"LOO-Lovegood…" he states as I watch him walk out of the shop…..

I hadn't noticed how handsome he was before; maybe a nibbwibbler bit him… they're said to be messengers of Aphrodite, little Cupids' if you will.

He was just so handsome… oh well, I'm sure my new-work will make me forget all about him!

These black and purple robes seem right, maybe they can be my new work robes! They would go great with my teal stockings and owl-socks! Oh! Maybe Draco would like them…..

Or maybe he isn't that easy to forget.

Maybe my short attention-span, just can focus on Draco….

Maybe I'm on my way to being cured!

As I go to get my new robes fitted, Madam Malkin just keeps talking….

But I can't focus on her, no. I just keep focusing on Draco; I better stop focusing on Draco, or I might start to just LIKE him.

I hated him so much at Hogwarts, with his aristocratic, pratty, snoody, self-absorved, father-obsessing, alien-faced, unnatural colored eyed, lanky, handsome, gorgeous…..

"and that boy also said he would put in a good-word about our shop at the ministry, oh bless his heart! Those Malfoys are-"

Wait… I think she's talking about

"Draco?"

"Oh, was that his name? Well, yes, yes, darling! Such a great boy! Always in the magazines! Oh yes, I've seen him, much about him!"

That's strange…. I didn't know Draco was in wizarding magazines. Maybe I will take a look.

It's not like I LIKE him, so, it can't hurt, can it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stomped in the door to my house, my fuzzlewalbee-calling shoes, tapping through the door.

My miss-matched, glowing socks, baby-blue tutu, neon-shirt, and all-too-white hat make me look like a lighting-bug-fairy mated with a ricklewackerigg. I feel so joyous! I had a great day! Daddy and me popped into Heidelberg to look for some new discoveries.

We didn't find anything new, but we did have an absolutely wonderful time!

I walk into my spacious dark-blue room to take off my tapping shoes and relax…. Until I spot a magazine laying open in the corner of my room, opened, with a picture of Draco.

He is lovely, really! I wish I could be his friend…. Maybe I could be! Oh! I could have Mekka talk to him! That would be just lovely. Maybe they could introduce us!

My eyes start to shine as I consider the thought. I could just ask…..

Or maybe I AM starting to LIKE Draco Malfoy, which would... be bad, I think. This is interesting... I have never felt like this before... not even over meeting Harry Potter!

I ran to my owl, Shai, and scribble a note to Mekka.

_Mekka,_

_I was thinking, maybe you could do me a favor? It means so much to me... It's actually for love. I want love. Love sounds so great! I can only imagine...like being high up on a cloud. Could you meet somebody for me? I don't know them, and I'm scared of what they will think of me... and you're a man too. It would be awesome... Maybe even the uzlegurgs will reward you!_

_I love you,_

_Luna:)_

It wasn't long until I got my long-awaited reply from Mekka. My eyes couldn't contain their excitement, they were betraying me.

_Luna, _

_of course I will! anything to make you happy. It isn't that much that you ask of... maybe this wonderful person you are talking about could be your true-love, after-all. I remember back in Hogwarts, when you always dreamed up and wished for your soul-mate... do you remember? Could this guy be it? Are you feeling it? What is going on? This is only the first I have heard! How are you? and You owne me an explanation :) :)_

_I love you forever, best friends,_

_Mekka_

My eyes were gleaming, I was so excited! They do that when I am excited...

_Mekka!_

_Hey dear! I don't know, if he is my true-love, or soul-mate, but he sure looks like it... In my last year at Hogwarts, I remember wishing on the corn-node-starlights, I had finally found one and wished for my soul-mate. It was beautiful! I used to dislike this person... I thought him and his father so stupid, but maybe the higglehillerbuzees have opened my eyes for me, and made me see clear... I'm great! Do you know him... maybe you do? Or maybe you could meet him... he was a year ahead of us in Hogwarts... a Slytherin; Draco Malfoy._

_XOXOXOXO,_  
_Luna!_

waiting for Mekka's reply, I started to feel dizzy, and fuzzy, and very-not myself, very uncalm...but, all very soon, my owl flew into my pixie-dusted window, making entry for Mekka's reply. I was nervous, although I probably didn't show it, I never do.

_Hey!_

_Oh, Luna, luna, luna. Luna Malfoy! That does have a ring... :) haha. I know him! You could say we are friends, if you wanted. We talk, yes. We work in the ministry of magic, together. Although I'm working in Russia now, I could just pop-in for work at the London ministry. I live close to it! We get along quite well! I would love to have a get-together with him soon. Maybe I could hook some people up ;) _  
_Darling girl! Be prepared to fall in LOVE. This Malfoy, he is so handsomely cute and rich... but, I told you, we're friends. He doesn't trust girls. He had so many at his time at school. He cleaned up, after Hogwarts... I'm so sorry. : ( He will take some getting to! I will try to get him to owl you. Make up an excuse, you know? Are you ready to be... well, I haven't thought anything up yet! haha! He doesn't really communicate with girls now because they used him so much, but don't worry. I'll handle it. Promise. ;D_

_xxxxxxoooooooxxxx,_

_Mekka_

At the last part, I sighed. It could work out. I've already developed a big crush on Draco Malfoy in less than 24 hours, and with the last 7 years, I would not have even looked twice at him!  
What is happening to me...?

For now, I'm just going to blame the nibbwibblers...


	2. 2 The Wish

_Recap:  At the last part, I sighed. It could work out. I've already developed a big crush on Draco Malfoy in less than 24 hours, and with the last 7 years, I would not have even looked twice at him!_  
_What is happening to me...?_

_For now, I'm just going to blame the nibbwibblers..._

The days had passed...and passed... Luna tried to keep herself busy doing research for the quibbler, but it didn't do much good. She still thought about Draco Malfoy quite a lot.

It wasn't an obsession, no. It was merely just a very-large crush! It was because of the nibbwibblers. They had infected her.

Luna was currently walking around in a foggy area in New Zealand with her daddy. They were researching some un-named creatures, that they were looking for. Supposedly, when the fog is the thickest, at around midnight, they all come out of the sky, glowing bright neon golds, blues, greens, oranges, purples, and pinks. Many people that have witnessed it, say they have the power to grant wishes...

It was just about time for it to happen, if it would. She had full faith in it, but she also had never witnessed it. It would truly be a sight to see.

"Luna?" her father whispered under his breath.  
Glancing over at him, she gave a soft reply, "yes?"

"Look! Over there!" He pointed a long, skinny, finger toward a small rose-bush filled with white roses.

Suddenly, there was a pop followed by several small long, squeaking noises.

Luna looked, and there were several neon plant-like-creatures floating through the air, as if they had just appeared out of the mist.

One of them, with a neon purple middle, that started from a pink dot in the middle of it, had long bright purple limbs on it, and fuzzies, with golden, sparkling tips, came floating around Luna. It was a very magical sight, even more magical than Hogwarts, Diagon Ally, or anything else Luna had seen before. This was truly amazing.

It floated onto her head, just brushing its golden-tips over her freshly-cut dirty blonde hair.

A thought occurred to Luna, she should make a wish!

"Daddy! Make a wish, hurry!" Luna exclaimed dreamily, softly, but excitedly all at the same time.

They both made a wish... Luna's eyes squeezed shut, while chanting her wish loudly in her head a few times. Just enough until she felt that she had really put some force and power into her wish. She really hoped it would come true!

This magical sight also made her think of Draco. He had looked sad and lonely, lately... Maybe not on the outside, with all the women he was with. It was obvious he was scared of a real-relationship. But, she could see it in his eyes. She would bet that he really wanted true-love, not just random women. He wanted love, but was too scared to have it.  
Luna could see anything by ones eyes...She was a Ravenclaw; she's very perceptive, witty, and smart.

That night, she went home...

When she was getting ready for bed, running her fingers through her un-manageable, un-brushed hair, she thought of Draco and Mekka...

She truly hoped they were well.

After putting on her blue shirt with a green cardigan, and colourful-plaid shorts, she slipped on some miss-matched orange, purple, and red Christmas socks.

Ready to slip into bed, there was a tap at the window, and an Eagle-owl that Luna had never, ever seen before...

_Hello,_

_My friend, Mekka, has told me that you would be a good pen-companion._  
_I'm obviously taking a chance here, and listening to him. Perhaps we could get along after-all._  
_Look, I REALLY don't need friends, but I'm just taking his advice. I know you two are close, and Mekka is really cool._  
_I'm Draco Malfoy, but of course, you probably new that._  
_I'm hoping you dont-just want to use me. You probably do, but maybe you don't._  
_I really don't know. So. Nice to meet you._

_~Draco Malfoy_

Soon as I got that letter, I felt my eyes tearing up. He hurt me. He shouldn't be so judgemental.

What do I expect from Draco Malfoy?

I was never like this before, though... so, I'll give him a chance. I'll give me a chance; This will be our chance.

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest ink and quill, before giving his owl an owl-treat. The owl would just have to wait a minute before taking it's flight back home. I'd write Draco now...

_Hello, Draco!_

_I'm sure Mekka told you all about me. I'm Luna._  
_Surnames don't matter right now._  
_I will tell you that I'm pureblood, and I'm adventurous!_  
_No... I thought we could both use a friend, and you really stick-out to me..._  
_nothing personal. And, no... I don't want your money, or anything._  
_I don't want to use you, Draco. I just want a nice friend..._  
_And it is really great to meet you, at least in writing._  
_I've always wondered what you would be like... or maybe we have met? But never talked, like now._  
_Yes, Mekka is sweet... he's my best friend. If you knew that..._  
_I hope to hear from you soon, Draco. That would be wonderful..._  
_I'm doing good. I found something new for my work, and made a big difference..._  
_I will go to sleep now, though._  
_And, how are you, Draco?_

_Sincerely,_

_Luna_

I sighed, thinking of about my letter. I was quite happy with it.

It took Draco a whole month until he could find the time to write me, or maybe just...decide to talk with me at all?  
He seems very... unfriendly. That will change, though. I hope.

I finally get to the comfort of my bed, after sending off the owl with a treat and the letter.

After only a mere few minutes, I fell asleep, thoughts of Draco Malfoy surrounding me...

Time to see what the future would bring.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

_Hey, ya'll! I hope you like this! I can't decide what to write next... but, I'm sure I will come up with something great! Maybe ideas? Maybe not. : )  
I'll update regularly, which I will KEEP saying. I hate, reallllly hate it when Authors never update. haha XD  
I won't be like that. : )  
I'll write saying so, if I decide to stop, I'll say so. But, I won't. :D_

_I hope to hear from you guys!_

_Bye! 3 3_

_lots of love,_

_Hannah_


	3. Chapter 3 INTERMISSION

**_authors note:_**

_So, I wanted to do an intermission, and I'm in a bit of a funny mood. I wanted to do something a little bit silly... WHICH, by the way, **DID YOU GUYS SEE TOM FELTON IN GET HIM TO THE GREEK? **Omg. He was SO sexy! And that movie was AWESOME! : )... but anyways...  
So, Luna's going to take a survey. hahaha I hope you like it. :D  
By the way, this is just like a distraction. I'll update the ACTUAL story again, soon. lolll  
This will help you all get to know my character, Luna a bit better, so... : )_

**_INTERMISSION_**

**_Luna's Survey:_**

1. What was the highlight of your week? Well, Draco did Owl me...

2. When did you last ride a broom? Last week3. When is the next time you will kiss someone? I hope soon... I haven't been kissed before!

4. What color shirt are you wearing? blue and yellow and white

5. How long is your hair? I just cut my hair. It did reach my thighs... but now, it's to my back.

6. Are you good looking? Some say I look loony... is that what you mean?

7. Last play you seen? Oh! I was at Hogwarts during the last play I seen..."The witch's broom-closet" was what it was called.

8. Who were you with? Daddy. We live together.

9. Last thing you ate? Chocolate pudding

10. Last thing you drank? Home-made pumpkin Juice

11. When was the last time you had your heart broken? Yesterday, by Draco...

12. Who came over last? Ginny. She was over just a couple days ago. Her and Harry are together.

13. Are you happy right now? Should I be?

14. What did you say last? I sighed, just now.

15. Where is your owl? She's white! Sometimes we take her to get her feathers dyed purple, though.

16. What color are your eyes? They change colors, but they're usually gray...

17. Are you left-handed? no...

18. Spell your name without vowels: Ln Lvgd

19. Do you have any pets? Yes! I have 6... 1 dog, 1 cat, and 4 Pygmy Puffs...

20. Favorite Vacation? The vacation Daddy and I just went on in New Zealand. It wasn't really a vacation, but it was like one!

21. What do you dislike currently? Draco Malfoy

22. What are you listening to? The crickets chirping by my window...

23. If you could have one thing right now what would it be? Draco Malfoy's friendship... and more friends...

24. What is your favorite scent? Vanilla

25. Who makes you happiest? The Quibbler! And Harry, and Ginny, and Daddy, and Mekka, and Neville, and Hermione... and Ron. My friends!

26. What were you doing at midnight last night? writing back to Draco...

27. When is your birthday? April 31

28. Who has the same phone as you? What's that?

29. Last time you went swimming in a lake? When I was at Hogwarts... the Giant squid tried to bite me!

30. Do you read your horoscope? Oh, yes! All the time!

31. Where was the last place you bought something? Diagon Ally

32. How do you feel about your hair right now? I love it! But, I miss my old length, too. It isn't nearly as tangled, though...

33. Do you bite your nails? No

34. Do you have any expensive jewelery? Oh yes! My mum's...

35. How much jewelry do you have? I have tons! Mostly charms I made.

36. What's your favorite piece of jewelry? My cork necklace, of course!

37. How fast have you ridden your broom? Oh, not so fast. I'm scared I will fall... that's why i have never played quidditch!

38. Have you ever smoked? Daddy and I once smoked something when we traveled to the USA, with Native Americans. They said it would help is on our adventure. It did!

39. What was or is your favorite subject in school? Divination

40. Do you have Verizon? What's verizon?

41. What type of boy or girl do you usually fall for? The Malfoy kind...

42. Do you have any hidden talents? Maybe, but that's why they're called hidden, isn't it?

43. Favorite Song? I'm not really sure

44. Do you like to sing at all? Yes! I love to sing!

45. Dream Job? The Quibbler, I always want to work there, and have adventures.

46. Where does most of your family live? England

47. Are you an only child or do you have siblings? I am an only child.

48. Would you consider yourself to be spoiled? No

49. What was the first thing you thought when you woke up? Draco Malfoy is so cute... but rude...

50. Do you drink? Of course! How else would I survive?

51. Know any other languages? Yes

52. Ever write a coded message?Only for the nargles... I just wanted them to stop taking my things. It wasn't really them, though.

53. Have you ever been IN a wedding? Yes

54. Do you have any children? Of course not!

55. Did you take a nap today? No

56. Who has the same birthday as you? Hmm... I don't know

57. Ever met anyone famous before? Yes!

58. Do you want to be famous one day? No...

59. Any Pet Peeves? When people rub their hands together...

60. Are you multitasking right now? No. I'm just bored, waiting on Draco's reply...

61. Do you like Britany Spears? Who?

62. What is your least favorite chore? I love all chores that are mine! They are quite enjoyable!

63. Last place you drove your car? Isn't a car a muggle contraption? I have never "Drove" one.

64. Ever been out of the country? Of course! All the time!

65. Where were you born? Germany

66. Could you handle being in the military? No

67. What is your average cell phone bill? My what?

68. Who are you thinking about right now? Draco

69. When was the last time you laughed REALLY hard? I love to laugh... I try to laugh everyday!

70. How many pairs of shoes do you own? about 28...

71. Are your toes always painted? Yes! They must be, or else the wistepists will damage them!

72. How many piercings do you have? 4

73. What are you doing today? It's night

74. Have you ever been gambling? I have made bets for quidditch!

75. When is the last time you updated your page? What page?

76. Do you like rollercoasters? What are those?

77. Have you ever been to Borgin and Burkes? Oh... just twice!

78. Do you have a favorite cartoon character? yes! I love cartoons!

79. Last thing you cooked? a pancake

80. How's the weather? The weather is nice, but cold.

81. Do you e-mail? What is E-mail?

82. What's the most stupid thing you have done in school? Well... I was in Ravenclaw, so, run into a wall.

83. Last time you were sick? a few weeks ago

84. Where do you live? England

85. Do you wish you could move? No!

86. Do you take many quizzes? Only when I'm bored, but not really.

87. What is your dream broom? The Nimbus 8000 Xtreme!

88. Have you ever wanted someone you cant have? Draco...

89. If you could be anywhere right now where would it be? With Draco...

90. Are you happy with your life? This quiz was supposed to take my mind OFF of Draco... 


	4. Chapter 4: When you're feeling down

Luna waited, and waited.

Four days passed, and she still hadn't heard from Draco.

She figured that he was busy, or something. His work keeps him very busy.  
Also, she had not heard from Mekka. Of course she was sad, very sad. It was as if her heart had been ripped out and put out into the cold, but she wouldn't let it show. Luna was strong; she had not let her pain show since she was nine years old, when her mother died.  
She could bear it. At least she thought she could bear it, but could she?

Maybe, she would go to a bar, have a drink, maybe it would take her mind off of things. She really did deserve it, after-all. Work had been stressful, and very hard. Not the exploring part, but the writing part. Getting things quickly. It was starting to all be just too much, combined with Draco into the mix.

xxxx

Soon enough, Luna Lovegood was sitting in the pub, her long glittering gypsy-like, eccentric skirt dripping onto the floor as if it were some kind of violent candle-wax.

As soon as she started to feel a little woozy, and heavy-lidded, somebody was beside her. Much taller than her, with beautiful silvery-white hair. It was Draco...Draco...Draco... she liked the way the name sounded, even in her head. It was beautiful, like a symphony of angels.

"Loony." She heard from behind her, a voice spat. It was Draco. She would know his voice anywhere.

"Hello, Draco. I'm sorry, but my name is Luna... although that is a cute nick-name."

Draco looked at her and scoffed.

"Well, _LUNA." _he said, putting much emphasis on her name. "I've got better things to do than to be talking with the likes of you."

Luna felt tears well up in her eyes, but pinned them back, quite well. Her eyes just looked more glossy. She was good at hiding it.

Draco suddenly felt guilty.

Of course, he did like Luna. She was sweet, beautiful, and everything. He just didn't want to associate with her. At first, before he knew that she was Luna Lovegood, he would have thought she was some groupie, wanting the Malfoy-name.

"Look, Luna, It's alright. How are you, we'll talk, okay? Don't worry." he said in a much softer tone, knowing how much he had upset the poor, and dreamy girl.

Luna smiled, maybe the night was going to get better, and wasn't so bad, after all... only time would tell.

**authors note:**

_I've pre-planned the next chapter, unlike this one, and it will be much longer, and much more will be happening. So, tschau! : )_

_You can E-mail me suggestions, or anything you want. _

_Tschauuu, lovelies. :D_


	5. Chapter 5: Waking Up in Vegas

**recap:**

_Luna felt tears well up in her eyes, but pinned them back, quite well. Her eyes just looked more glossy. She was good at hiding it.  
__Draco suddenly felt guilty.  
__Of course, he did like Luna. She was sweet, beautiful, and everything. He just didn't want to associate with her. At first, before he knew that she was Luna Lovegood, he would have thought she was some groupie, wanting the Malfoy-name.  
__"Look, Luna, It's alright. How are you, we'll talk, okay? Don't worry." he said in a much softer tone, knowing how much he had upset the poor, and dreamy girl.  
__Luna smiled, maybe the night was going to get better, and wasn't so bad, after all... only time would tell._

_xxxxxxxx_

Draco Malfoy, slytherin-pureblood, pampered and spoiled, awoke with a startled jump.

He was feeling something terribly smooth and silky pressed up against his groin. It was making him extremely uncomfortable. If he didn't get up now, he just might start getting hot-and-bothered.

His eyes popped open with a start, just then. He knew he had to get up.

Rubbing on his eyes tiredly to get a more clear view from his vision, he was utterly shocked at his surroundings that his elegant, cold, eyes feasted upon.

He was absolutely not at the Malfoy Manor! There were no navy-blue walls, like in his bedroom at the manor, nor did he see the old, and elegant, silver tapestry that had surrounded the walls since he was merely four years old.

The sight, this sight, that his eyes feasted upon now were very, _very _eccentric in decoration, and it had pink walls, a white-furry rug, many beads and charms of several colors, made out of several earthly and homey things. Many colors were scattered all around and throughout the room, making it look like some kind of happy rainbow puked all over her room. It was eccentric, yes, but very clean. Items weren't scattered throughout her room, but rather markers scattered on a desk, charms scattered on her walls, it was...very...Loony...?

As fast as he could, Draco jumped out of the bed, which was much too small for a Malfoy, before quickly heading to the door.

Right before he opened the tassled-door, he remembered to look at the woman in the bed. At first glance, it looked to be an angel with pale-white skin, a cherub-like face, dangerously long lashes, and a wavy brown-blonde halo surrounding her face, and her flowered pillow.

But, at second glance, he looked with absolute horror; in the bed, was LOONY Lovegood, LOONY! This was bad, absolutely terrible! He was in deep, skin-deep, soul-deep. She had always been very...well, Loony! But, lately, as they owled, she seemed so sweet. He had expected a star-struck, whore, groupie, fanning over him and the Malfoy-name. She wasn't. She was calm, sweet, Luna, yet Loony, Lovegood.

Before he could finish his thoughts, he ran outside of the Burlesque-looking room, out of the strange, yet cozy house, and apparated to the fates of Malfoy Manor.

Although Draco was an adult, his father, Lucius, would surely be awaiting him.

Draco had never, ever, went to a woman's house, let alone stay the whole entire night over with them.

He could barely remember a single thing! Come to think of it, but the night seemed heavenly, with Loo-Luna.

Come to think of it, did he even use a contraceptive charm...?

xxxxxxxx

Luna woke slowly, giving her eyes slow time to adjust, yawning, and stretsching like a spolied little cat.

After finally deciding to wake up, Luna peeled back her covers, and realized something was wrong.  
She was completely stark naked, naked as the day she was born

Strange. This had never happened to her before. Luna realized that she always wears some kind of clothing to bed. Maybe before she went to bed, she forgot to put her clothes on because she was just so tired?

Actually, she couldn't even remember _going _to bed! The last thing Luna could remember was deciding to get a drink, walking into the bar, and then chatting with Draco for most of the night.

She couldn't ask her daddy what happened, because he wouldn't be back home from Africa, for two more days now. He wasn't even home last night! Maybe she got drunk, then couldn't remember. That would be very unlike her, though. She never drank more than a couple butterbeers.

Putting some over-sized clothes back on, decorated with stars on it, then walking over to her stasionary, Luna picked up some plain stasionary paper, a quill, and her favorite Lavender-colored ink, and wrote to Draco, once again...

_Draco,_

_Sorry to be a bother, if I am. I was wondering if you could possible tell me what had happened last night? The last thing that I remember was talking to you. I woke up this morning, not quite being able to remember anything. I hope to hear from you soon..._

_Soon,_

_Luna_

After sending off her owl, with a letter to Draco, luna decided that she would wait.  
She truly hoped to hear from Draco soon...

**Authors note:**

_Now, that's the last of this Chapter, little darlings! hah!  
I hope to hear from you, what you think of my story, suggestions, etc. : )  
Or just E-mail them, if you would like, and you don't have an account.  
_

_I'm getting quite a few views... so, enjoy! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Hannah : )_


End file.
